1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plumb bob and, in particular, to a plumb bob useful by a single workman.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The time honored practice for accurately transferring the location of a point from an upper to a lower surface comprises suspending a weighted body having a pointed lower end with a flexible cord which is held or anchored to the point on the upper plane. While this practice has been used since ancient times without any significant changes other than cosmetic or manufacturing improvements. The practice requires two workers when the upper and lower planes are separated by a distance greater than the span of the worker's arms, or the necessity to anchor the cord of the device at the point on the upper surface. Either procedure is unnecessarily burdensome and there is the need for a plumb bob which can be used by a single worker to transfer the location of the point from a upper surface to a remote lower surface without the necessity to anchor the support cord to the upper surface.